Distracting L
by NinjaKipz
Summary: Just practicing my lemon skills. Please check it out and leave some feedback ! LxLight , slightly OOC? and maybe PWP. Summary: L is working too much. Well, that's what his Light-kun thinks. So, Light decides to distract the detective in a rather racy way


**Summary: Light finds that L, his lover, is working too much. . . so , he decides to distract him. Pretty much PWP . LxLight . Read and Review please :D Slightly OOC ?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or it's characters . I only own this plot :B**

**Pairing: LxLight , so yes , it's yaoi :3**

**Rating: M**

**Beta-ed by: it's not beta-ed D: !**

**A/N: Totally thought about this lemon-y one-shot while watching Schindler's List in English class (Does that make me a bad person ?) . I'm just practising my lemons , you know , trying to perfect them as much as I can . I care more about criticism (but normal reviews are appreciated , too !) in your review . I'll see you at the end :)**

Distracting L

Light sighed in frustration as he looked down at his soapy body in the shower, his hair wet from the warm water pouring over himself. He glared down at his manhood, which stood at attention.

_This wouldn't of happened if L would've came to bed for the last 6 days, _Light thought bitterly, his two perfect eyebrows drawn together. While washing himself in the shower, he began to imagine his lover touching him, teasing him, pleasuring him...all the things he _hadn't_ done in the past 6 days, which made Light's neglected member rise to attention. When realizing, he could only sigh and there was _no way_ that he was going to masturbate in the shower like a hormone driven preteen.

Instead, he quickly turned off the hot water and yelped as the icy cold water hit him. _Well, that worked, _he thought, looking down and being content that his erection was no longer there. Turning off the rushing water, he drew open the shower curtain quickly and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it tightly around his waist, he ran his fingers through his hair and walked over to the door, twisting the knob to step out into L's and his room. Looking around, he noticed the raven haired man sitting at his desk, in front of him there was a laptop and different types of candy.

Suddenly, Light's brilliant mind thought of a plan. If he wanted L, there was only one way to get him: Seduce the shit out of that detective.

Giving a smirk to himself, Light strutted over to his lover, his body gleaming with water beads that fell from his soaked hair. He reached the detective's side, waited a few moments and to his surprise, L _ignored_ him. L had ignored the very sex god, Light Yagami. _Light Yagami_. The man that could give L a hard on with just the right glance! Oh, if Light wasn't determined to bed the detective before, he was now.

"L," Light purred, "I know you're busy...but...maybe if you're not too busy later...I was wondering that you'd like to watch a movie with me?" It was an innocent question, really. Light enjoyed watching movies with L and vise versa, so it wouldn't come as a surprise to the detective if his Light-kun asked this question.

Silence filled the air as Light waited for his lover to reply, and Light was seriously considering that maybe the detective didn't hear him...until L looked over at him. Well, not really at _him_, more like his glistening body. His toned abs were slick, his slightly muscular arms were almost dried, a fluffy towel hung low on his hips...but finally, the detective's dark eyes looked up at Light's sharp and seductive face.

"Light-kun, I do apologize...but I _am_ too busy to watch a movie with you. I'd love to, believe me, but I just got a new suspect and I'm very close to solving this last case. Maybe tomorrow we'll watch a movie," and with that, he turned back to his laptop.

....

..._What. The. FUCK? He's never turned down an offer like that! _Light thought angrily.

"Oh, yeah, that's fine," he said through clenched teeth and a fake smile. He turned and walked quickly over to his wardrobe that was right by their bed, and just before he was going to grasp the small knob, he stopped.

Why? Why did he stop?

Because he had just gotten yet _another_ idea. _This is perfect_, Light thought, _this is _too_ perfect_.

Once, during their many rounds of love making, L had let Light know that it made him hot and bothered when Light touched himself. Yeah, _touched himself_. Just like the preteen he didn't want to be...

But then again, Light has to do drastic measures right now.

With a devilish smirk on his lips, Light undid the towel and let it drop to his feet. If L hadn't let Light in on his little secret, the teen would have given up by now. Instead, Light ran his hand through his wet hair and fell onto the bed, not bothering to fix his position since he knew that the detective would be settling between his slim legs soon enough.

Light closed his eyes and instantly, a memory of himself and L laying on their bed, Light's legs hooked over L's arms as the detective was above him, slowly and tortuously thrusting in and out of the moaning teen, the detective purposely missing Light's prostate time to time. They shared a heated kiss and Light's hand went to claw at the detective's back, his moaning turning into begs of 'harder' and 'faster'. His cock, wet with pre-cum and sweat, slid between their slick bodies and Light felt himself harden in reality. Oh, how he longed to feel the detective's body, toned and firm. It seemed like months since they had last had sex, and Light was beginning to feel weak.

His member was another thing, though. Taking one hand, he grasped his cock and gasped, imagining that his hand was his lover's. The teen bit his lip, his other hand going to one of his nipples and pinching it, making himself moan softly. He closed his eyes and again remembered L and him in a rather _intimate_ position. L was laying down on his back on the bed, Light sitting on top his hips in reverse cowgirl position. The detective's hands gripped Light's slim hips, moaning as the teen rode him. Instead of Light stroking himself with one hand, both hands were tied together with his signature red tie in front of him and with a few of his fingers he tried desperately to grab his leaking cock. He moaned and arched his back every time L hit his abused prostate. He begged L with tears in his eyes to release his hands again and again but L refused, saying he wanted his lover to cum with just hits of his prostate.

"Mmm...L..." Light moaned, screwing his eyes shut at his previous memories. His member became harder and began to leak a little, Light running his thumb across the slit on his head every time he reached the top of his member. How L wasn't hearing Light's moans and shifting was a mystery....but the teen didn't care anymore, all he wanted was release. He didn't care that he gave into his own hand and thoughts, all he wanted was the sweet serenity of his climax that he desperately missed.

"Oh God..._L_..." Light moaned, his cock throbbing and leaking even more with each stroke. "Mmm...ahh,"

Without warning, another memory was brought up. Light was in the shower, washing himself and minding his own business, when L walked into the bathroom. Even without asking, he shed his clothes and entered the shower, where Light demanded to know what the hell L was thinking, but all the detective did was kiss the teen roughly. Light had given in the moment his pink lips touched pale ones, and the next thing he knew, L was preparing him.

They had fucked and made love countless times. In the shower, the floor, the bed, against a wall, in the task force stairwell, the elevator, in a chair, in the kitchen, on the couch, Soichiro's desk, a table, the To-Oh University's bathroom, Light's bed (in his family's home), the back seat of a car....the list went on and on. Sure, L was an exhibitionist and Light never refused a challenge, so it only made sense that they did it in so many places.

_And I had the best orgasm in all of them, _Light thought, arching his back as he twisted his own nipple, "Ahh..." he stroked himself faster, thrashing his head to look over at his detective, who was _still_ not paying him any attention. He rolled onto his stomach, his ass lifted in the air as he pumped himself. The teen gasped into the bed, his eyes glazed over and he felt his face heat up to a shade of pink. Oh God, he needed this release. He needed it so _fucking__bad_.

"Mmm! L, _please_," he gasped, rolling onto his back again. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to imagine the detective across the room was on top of him, pounding him into the mattress.

Across the room, L gave a little smile at his laptop as he finished his last case. It seemed that he'd get to watch that movie with his Light-kun after all. He got up from his chair and looked over to the bed, and froze on the spot. There was Light...naked...on the bed...pleasuring himself. He was shocked to no end, but when Light moaned his name in such a lustful and needy tone, L could feel heat pool in his groin.

_Screw the movie, _L thought automatically and he placed his right index finger on his bottom lip and walked quietly, with his usual hunch, over to the bed. He looked down and saw Light's pink face, heated from pleasure and his body was becoming slick with sweat. He pinched his own pink nipples and pumped his own cock....but most importantly, he was _still_ moaning out L's name with closed eyes.

The teen opened his eyes and saw his lover at the side of the bed, black eyes becoming glazed over as he watched him. Light licked his lips and stopped his ministrations to raise the top half of his body and rested on his forearms. His auburn hair was dishevelled and his member stood at attention. He was so fucking _close_. So close to that sweet release he needed.

"Why'd you stop, Light-kun?" L asked innocently, eyeing his lover's state. The teen sent him a smouldering gaze and spread his legs, the detective immediately going forward to settle between them. Light wrapped his arms tightly around the detective's shoulders, pressing their lips together roughly as they fell back onto the bed. Light moaned as L plunged his tongue into his lover's mouth, Light wrapping his legs around L's clothed hips.

"Take off your shirt," Light demanded breathlessly as they broke apart. L's member hardened at Light's tone but did as he was told, revealing his own toned stomach. Light sighed and grabbed the detective by the hairs at the nape of his neck and brought him down for another heated kiss, rubbing his hot body against the cold one. The teen pushed his lover's pants down with his feet, needed to see L naked as soon as possible. He _needed_ to be filled by the man's cock, to feel the familiar body on top his.

Light broke apart, L going down to the teen's neck where he sucked harshly, wanting to mark his lover as _his_. Light moaned and his hands went down to L's boxers, his fingers playing with the hem.

"_Tease_," L breathed hotly against Light's neck, making the other smirk. Light rubbed L's erection through the thin fabric of his boxers, the detective moaning and kissing the teens' neck. Light reached into the tented boxers and grabbed his lover's cock, licking his lips as he pumped it.

L took his boxers off quickly and at the same time, retrieved the strawberry flavoured lube from the nightstand's drawer. Settling back onto his lover, he uncapped the tube and poured a generous amount onto his long fingers, coating them. Light wiggled underneath him, watching as L slowly spread the lube over his two fingers.

"I need you _now_, L," Light said, spreading his legs more to stress the need of his desire. L smiled and leaned forward, giving Light a kiss.

"I know you do, Light-kun," he whispered, flicking the tip of his tongue over his lover's bruised lips. Light wrapped his arms around L's shoulders again, feeling the detective's slick cold fingers trail down his stomach, over his leaking cock, pressing his scrotum (which Light gasped over), over his sac, and finally reached their destination. Light groaned as he felt L's fingers rub his puckered entrance a few times, not slipping in as he wanted them to.

"L, I swear I _will_ hurt you if you don't hurry the fuck up," Light hissed, pressing down on L's fingers, trying to slip them in. Finally, one finger entered Light and the teen moaned into L's neck, pushing down on it, "I need more, L..._please_," Light begged, the sweat on his forehead dripping down his face.

"What was that, Light-kun? I don't understand...what do you want more of?" L asked, kissing Light's neck and lightly sucking. Light groaned and tried rocking against the single finger inside him.

"_You_, I need more of _you_," Light demanded, "Don't fucking tease me right now, L, I _need_ you,"

The detective pulled out his finger, only to shove another in at the same time. Light groaned and wrapped his legs around his lover's waist. "Is this what Light-kun wants?" L asked, and Light nodded, screwing his eyes shut.

"What about this?" the raven asked, leaning forward to lick Light's earlobe and at the same time, curl his fingers upward inside the teen, hitting his prostate dead on. Light screamed, his back arching and he threw his head back against the bed.

"Oh fuck, L, do that _again_," Light moaned, clawing at his lover's back. The detective did his previous action again, Light screaming once more but this time kissing the detective with fiery passion. The older man began scissoring his fingers, stretching his Light-kun so it wouldn't hurt when L penetrated him.

"God dammit, L, _take__me_," Light breathed, clenching around the detective's fingers. L licked his lips and removed his fingers, grabbing the lube to slick his own member. Light reached down, helping his lover but then laid back down as L gave him a hard kiss, their tongues dancing together in a desperate kiss.

L grabbed his erect cock and positioned it outside Light's entrance, "Ready, Light-kun?" he asked hotly, watching his lover through half-lidded eyes. Light bit his lip and nodded, wanting this more than anything. Slowly, the detective entered, and both men groaned.

"So _tight_," L breathed, "How do you stay so tight, Light-kun? It's just like the first time all over again," he whispered, hands going up to pinch the teen's pink nipples. Light clawed L's back, moaning into his neck at the same time. Did L get bigger or was it just that he hadn't entered him in a long time? Light didn't care once L's dick rubbed against his prostate.

"_L_!" Light yelled, arching his back off the bed. L wrapped his arms in the space and placed his mouth over Light's left nipple, suck and licking it. Light moaned loudly, one hand going to tangle in black hair. Soon, L filled his lover completely and Light muttered, "Don't you dare move yet," he was still getting used to the familiar size inside him. Usually L could enter and start moving, but when Light told him _not_ to move, it was torture. So hot and tight, L almost ignored his lover and plunged in and out of his entrance.

Light clenched around his lover, causing L to moan. "Move," Light breathed, rocking his hips. L didn't hesitate, he drew out and slammed back in, Light moaning loudly and L coming up to give Light a smouldering kiss.

"Oh, L! Mmmore!" Light yelled, meeting his lover in time with his thrusts. Both their bodies were slick with sweat as L reached down and grasped Light's leaking cock. He began pumping it in time with the rhythm and Light was almost screaming. L placed his lips by Light's ear and whispered, "I'm going to make this so sweet you think you'll die from pleasure," and Light could only shudder, his eyes fluttering closed at L's promise.

Suddenly, L wrapped Light's legs around his waist and brought them up into a sitting position, L's erection penetrating deeper into the teen. Light moaned and kept his arms around L's shoulders, burying his face into the crook of his neck. L fixed his legs and Light's, so Light could easily impale himself on L's dick.

"Just move up and down, Light," L whispered lovingly, his hands gripping Light's hips and lifting them, Light moaning as he pressed himself back down, L rubbing his prostate every time he went down. After a few more thrusts, Light began lowering and lifting himself, both lovers moaning simultaneously. Light pressed himself closer to the other, L wrapping a hand around Light's dick. The teen groaned and begged, "L, I-I'm gonna...please...I need to..._so__close_," he was at a loss of words, the pleasure taking away his ability to think.

"As I said, I'm going to make you feel like you're going to die of pleasure, but I'll prove you wrong," L whispered huskily into his lover's ear. Light shuddered and drove his hips down harder, needing his release. Oh God, he hoped L would let him cum. He needed to. "Oh God, L, I'm gonna...gonna--" but as Light was going to lift himself, L grasped his hips and prevented him from moving. Light whined in annoyance, trying to wiggle or _something_ to make him cum, but L wouldn't allow it, just holding Light in place, his dick deep inside the teen.

"_L_!" the teen groaned, annoyed to no end, "P-Please! I need to--! Don't do this to me!" he begged, God, he was _so close. _Just one more brush against his sweet spot would of done it! But L only said, "I'll prove you wrong,"

_Dieing of pleasure....is that even possible? _Light thought, trying to rock his hips but L only lifted him up then pushing him onto the bed so he laid on his back. The detective came forward, placing his hot mouth over Light's erect nipple, causing the teen to moan and once again fist the dark hair of his lover.

"Stop _teasing_, L!" Light moaned, thrusting his hips upward to clash with L's hard cock, but the detective stayed on his knees, just out of Light's reach.

"Are you dieing of pleasure, Light-kun?" L asked huskily after releasing the nipple and beginning to suck hardly on Light's chest, leaving multiple love bites everywhere. "Do you want me inside you?" he asked, licking one of his fresh love bites and moving to make a new one.

Light groaned and nodded his head, "Make me cum, L, _please_!" he begged, his cock throbbing with need. L lowered his head, down Light's chest and kissed his stomach slowly, inch by inch. Light withered and made small noises, wanting the detective to hurry. L dipped his tongue inside Light's belly button and the teen groaned, lifting his hips but L kept them at bay by placing each hand on either side. "_Please_," Light moaned softly, tears forming in his eyes from the overload of pleasure as L kissed just beneath his belly button.

"Do not fret, Light-kun...I will make you cum," L reassured, "but only when _I_ decide," he finished, licking the very tip of Light's manhood, Light grabbing the comforter beneath him and biting his lip, suppressing his moans of pleasure. L spread Light's legs a little further, his head lowering to Light's inner thighs. He licked _very_ close to the throbbing erection, placing his mouth on the soft skin and began sucking, making yet _another_ love bite.

Light cried out, his chest felt tight and his cock was becoming painful. Damn L and his teasing. Why didn't Light just take it into his own hands and jerk himself--

"AHH!" Light gasped as L bit the love bite, making it a dark purple and reassuring himself that it'd stay for awhile. When it did disappear, L would only make another one anyway. "You're evil, L," Light whispered, shutting his eyes tightly. "Stop torturing me and make me _cum_, god dammit!" he yelled, eyes wide and brows furrowed. L looked up at his lover and crawled forward, wrapping Light's legs around his waist and grabbing more lube. Light watched as L rubbed the slimy substance all over his length, stroking himself a few times before Light growled and demanded that he entered him _now_.

L licked his lips and quickly flipped Light onto his stomach, ass in the air. L placed himself just outside Light's tight ring of muscle but placed his lips by his lover's ear, whispering, "Light-kun, I'll make you cum...I'll make you cum so hard, you won't be able to even remember your own _name_," which only made Light's panting stop and his eyes to widen.

L slowly pushing himself into the tight heat, moaning as Light grabbed the bed with his fists. He wanted L to make him cum, he wouldn't use his own hands to pump or stoke himself.

"Mmm..." L moaned, burying himself to the hilt and kissing up Light's spine. Light shuddered and clenched around L's cock, rolling his hips and making the detective groan. "You love me fucking you slowly, don't you Light-kun? You love it so much you hate it,"

Light moaned and buried his burning red face into the covers. His body was sweaty, his face was red, and his dick throbbed painfully. What L said was true, he loved it yet hated it just as much. "_Harder_," Light begged, his mouth open against the bed as he took in laboured breaths. L stopped moving inside the boy, who in return groaned.

"Does Light-kun wish me to fuck him _harder_?" L asked, his hand sneaking around to grab Light's cock. The teen moaned loudly, "_Yes_!"

And it all went downhill from there.

L pulled out, then rammed back into the younger boy in one quick movement, brushing his prostate again and again. Light was practically _screaming_ now, his eyes shut tightly and his hands gripping the bed so tight his knuckles were white. A little bit of drool escaped Light's mouth as he screamed in pleasure. The detective groaned and moaned when he entered Light, the pressure getting to him.

"Light...I'm going to--" and L came, his hot seed shooting deep into Light, hitting the teen's prostate with great force as he rode out his orgasm. Light, feeling L's hot semen hit his most sensitive area, screamed his lover's name and saw nothing but white through his wide eyes. Hot flames licked up his body, making him arch his back and curl his toes, hot, white creamy substance shooting out from his manhood onto the bed beneath him.

When both men came back down from their highs, Light heaved for breath and collapsed onto the bed with L on top of him. L rolled off his lover, landing next to him, also taking deep breaths.

"Never..." Light muttered, turning his head to look at L through heavy eyelids, "Never make me wait that long to cum _ever again_," he finished, causing L to give him a lazy smile and grab him, holding him close.

"Just admit that was the best sex we ever had," he muttered into Light's musky smelling hair, grabbing the covers and throwing it over the two exhausted lovers. Light was silent, but than muttered 'yes, it was' and wrapped his arms around his lover and L did the same.

"I love you, L," Light muttered tiredly, giving a yawn.

L smiled, "I love you, too, Light," he said, closing his eyes. He was looking forward to falling asleep with Light in his arms, since he hadn't in over 5 days, "Now let's sleep, Light-kun, I'm rather tired," L muttered, tightening his hold on the smaller boy. Light only smiled and nodded, both falling asleep in under 5 minutes. The only thing heard in the room was soft snoring.

_Fin_

**Sooo . . . I'm terrible at ending lemons ^^; as you can clearly see . Now , PLEASE let me know if there's anything I need to improve on , anything I needed to add , anything I needed to shorten ? Hell , you can even tell me if you're hot and bothered ! Anything that helps me write better lemons will do . Thank you ^-^**

**Love,  
****Nate**

**P.S. Second time writing a lemon , and I think this one is about the same length as Tears like Rain (which is MattxNear and my first lemon) . . . but yeah . Review . Please .**


End file.
